Laura Blackstone series
Laura Blackstone series by Mark Del Franco, author of the Connor Grey series, both set in the same universe. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Alternate History & World / Intrigue & Espionage Series Description or Overview The Laura Blackstone series is set in the same world as the Connor Grey series From Publishers Weekly: Murder, mayhem and multiple identities merge in this electric series opener. In an alternate present where fey and human entities coexist more or less peacefully, Janice Crawford, a druid working for Washington, D.C., SWAT, is nearly killed in a mission gone awry. Mariel Tate, a high-ranking agent within a global security firm, InterSec, investigates, finding ties to a fey history exhibit at the National Archives curated by Laura Blackstone, the PR director for the Fey Guild. The catch is that Janice, Mariel and Laura are all one woman who keeps her personas separate by magic and sheer willpower...(an) addictively fast-paced narrative and fully believable setting. ~ Mark Del Franco Lead's Species & Abilities * Druidess, fey, Paranormal cop & agent, ability to change personas Primary Supe * Faeries What Sets it Apart * The lead has three different personas Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Janice Crawford, protagonist. Books in Series Laura Blackstone series: # Skin Deep (2009) # Face Off (2010) Other Series by Author onsite * Connor Grey series World Building Setting Washington DC, post convergence — Alternate America-World, Alternate History Places: * Tara, Ireland: location of the Seelie Court in Ireland Supernatural Elements ✥ Para-cops, supe spies, Druids, Faeries, leanansidhe, glamours, brownies, Glossary: * Inverni fairy: 'Groups & Organizations': * DC SWAT team: Laura works for them as Janice Crawford; * Fey Guild: Laura is head of PR for them in Washington DC, as Laura; Guildmaster Orrin Ap Rhys; * InterSec: international intelligence agency—Laura works for them as Mariel Tate; * Inverni Fairies: * Legacy Foundation: Terrorist group; more than that: doing something much bigger * Archives: World ✥ Convergence is a catastrophic event in the early part of the 1900s that most believe began in Faerie and caused parts of Faerie to merge with our world. The Guild is a diplomatic embassy for High Queen Maeve of the Seelie Court in Tara, Ireland. It's also a working police force for magic-related crimes, including InterSec, the International Global Security Agency which is staffed by the fey and governments of other nations. ~ Goodreads reader ✥ Something happened many years ago that merged the Fairy world and our own. Forced to integrate, the various races now walk a political tightrope of intrigue and terrorism. The landscape of DC is different than it is today, but that would be expected with a world that has so many differences than our own; mostly the location of buildings and important locations to the Fae. ~ GR Reader | Cid Tyler Protagonist * Laura Blackstone — public relations for the Fey Guild in Washington DC * Janice Crawford — SWAT * Mariel Tate — Old fey, InterSec operative, well to do— ✥ Laura Blackstone, Mariel Tate, and Janice Crawford are all the same person thanks to Laura's fey ability to create alternate persona's and switch between them when the need calls for it. She can create any persona needed to do her job and in this case avert a complete disaster. ~ Gr Reader | Bry ✤ Laura Black is a druid who can change her appearance. She is both the Fey Guild's public relations director and a secret agent for the International Security Agency. And now she'll have to choose where her loyalties lie when a political war breaks out between the fey and human populations. ~ Mark Del Franco ✤ Laura Blackstone is a Druidess who is head of PR for the Fey Guild in Washington DC. She's also well to do Mariel Tate, an operative in the international intelligence agency with enough connections and respect to get high ranking DC officials to give her what she needs. And to help out the DC Swat Team, she's Janice Crawford of InterSec, a Druidess with limited powers struggling to make ends meet.~ Goodreads Reader Category:Series